


Cute Things Your OTP Could Do - Phan

by debategeeketc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pranks, Smut, Unrelated chapters, Will update tags, guys I can't even, i'm not sure, maybe? - Freeform, mostly non-au, one shots, post TATINOF, such cute, these two kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debategeeketc/pseuds/debategeeketc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**rated E for future chapters**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Things Your OTP Could Do - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at writing, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this though. comments/kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> kisses, r

Just a little past nine in the morning, Phil slowly crawls out of bed, careful not to disturb the man lying next to him. In order to get revenge for National Donut Day in the US, Dan had given Phil a box of donuts filled with Miracle Whip. Phil hadn’t done anything, fearing the results of a prank war. After Dan had replaced his body wash with food coloring a week later, dying all of Phil’s pale skin orange and prevented him from making a video for almost a week, Phil had decided that enough was enough. It had taken him nearly a month of searching for the perfect prank, but Phil had finally decided what he was going to do.  
Shuffling into the kitchen, Phil starts a pot of water for himself. Then, he begins making pancakes. Following the recipe they used for their “How to Make British Pancakes” video, he makes enough pancakes to feed a small army, knowing that Dan will eat most of them. He slices up some fresh fruit and sets it on the table, adding a jar of maple syrup, some Nutella, butter, and powdered sugar. Once breakfast is made, Phil begins working on his prank. He searches through the cabinets until he finds their sugar bowl (next to the pasta, for whatever reason). He quickly empties it out, replacing the contents with salt. Just moments before Dan stumbles into the kitchen, Phil replaces the sugar bowl and sits down at the table.  
“Good morning,” Phil says cheerfully, sipping his tea.  
The only response from Dan is a small grumble. Phil stands up, pulling his boyfriend into a hug.  
“I made you breakfast, if you want. I know you’ve been a little out of it since we got back from the US.”  
“Thanks,” Dan says, his voice rough from lack of use.  
Phil reaches for the still-hot pot of tea on the stove, filling a large mug. As Phil pours the tea, Dan reaches for the sugar, inexplicably knowing to find it next to the pasta. He takes a spoon from the drawer, dumping spoonful after spoonful into his tea. After emptying almost half of the bowl into his tea, Dan takes a seat at the table. He begins making a plateful of pancakes, and Phil slides into a chair across from him. Phil busies himself making a plate of pancakes, sneaking glances across the table at Dan. After his plate is piled high with pancakes and syrup, Dan takes a sip of his tea.  
For a moment, a look of disgust passes across his face, but it is replaced by a slight smile so fast that Phil wonders if he’d seen anything at all. Phil wonders for a moment if he actually switched the sugar for salt, but he’s sure he did. When Phil next looks up, his eyes meet Dan’s, and Dan raises the cup to his lips, a smirk on his facing. He slowly drinks the whole cup of tea, his eyes never leaving Phil’s. When he finishes it, Dan gets up and pulls Phil up from his chair.  
“Thanks for the tea, Phil. I loved it,” Dan says, before pulling Phil in for an open-mouthed kiss. Phil can taste the horrible combination of tea and salt on his boyfriend’s lips, and he immediately pulls away.  
Dan smirks, wrapping his hands into the front of Phil’s shirt and pulling him close.  
“Really, Phil? Salt in my tea?”  
Before Phil can respond, he pulls away and practically skips out of the kitchen.


End file.
